A Last Dance
by lady-jeala
Summary: Meh. A spin off of Bust A Groove. Please leave something behind!


A/N: Meh! ^.^ OK, I started playing Bust A Groove 2 today, and I remembered that I wrote a fanfic of it once. Be warned! It is really old (from 2000) and really, really weird/stupid/pointless... but I just want to see if I get reviews or not, lol. I DO own all these characters, but, if you could not tell, Freez has a slight resemblance to Heat... Lita and Artemis are like Shorty/Columbo... WoOt. Please don't die out of ... bad writing. And when the pov changes... it's supposed to be like that.   
  
*****  
  
"Lita! Chill. It's only a dance." Artermis told me.  
  
"It's not just ANY dance! If I win, I get to go to Earth and try to compete against humans. Then, if I win those competitions, I can get another award, and then I'd be the best dancer in Groovalian." I said.  
  
I was backstaage with my polar bear, Artemis, my best friend, Freez, and my frival, Andrew.  
  
"So, Lita. Are you ready to eat my dust? Don't worry, even if you do go to earth to compete, you'll dance against me. Naturally I'd win and you'd eat my dust anyway!" Andrew said, mocking me. Andrew walked out on stage.   
  
"C'mon. You gotta get out there," Freez told me, "you'll be great." He pushed me right into the spotlight.Artemis followed and hopped on my head.  
  
"Now, for the biggest event of the day! The final competition! The dancer who wins here will recieve the award of Groovalian. So let's get started! The two competitors are Lita and Andrew. Dancers--- ready... set... GROOVE!" The announcer shouted, playing the music.  
  
I totally froze! I was so scared. I didn't know if my moves were good enough to win.  
  
"Come on Lita. You've gotta win this." Artemis whispered in my ear.  
  
Then, as if I was like a puppet on strings, I began to dance. I danced my heart out. I looked over at Andrew and grinned.  
  
"Eat MY dust!" I lipped, giving him a wink.  
  
I ended the ensamble with a backflip. The music stopped ath the crowd was estatic.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen anyone dance as hard as you two did. I would have had a REALLY hard time scoring you guys, but hey! That's not my job! Here are the results," the announcer began, "Andrew hasa 10.0, 10.0, 10.0, and a 9.9. LIta's score is 10.0, 10.0. 10.0, and oh my God, a 10.0! This was too close for comfort! But our winner is Lita!"  
  
Andrew pounded the stage with his fist, leaving a nicely sized hole in it.   
  
"We'll see you- in the loser's place back on Earth." Andrew yelled in frustration, teleporting back to Earth.   
  
"Geez, whot a sore loser!" I exclaimed.   
  
"You did great!" Freez replied, kissing my forehead.  
  
"Thanks. Now, we have to go to Earth. If I don't win... I'd be a huge disgrace to Groovalian..." I said.  
  
*****  
  
Once we were on Earth, we immediately looked for a place to stay. Freez, Artemis and I stayed at a lady named Clomina's house. She was really nice. She let us rest for a while.  
  
*****  
  
Freez woke me up - late.  
  
"God Freez! How long were you up? 30 minutes? You could have woken me up in time! Now there's a very big possibility that I will be disqualified from the first match." I said.  
  
"Lita, I'm sorry... but you never told me when you had to leave." Freez apologized.  
  
"Uh... I didn't?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. But before we waste any more time, let's go." Freez replied.  
  
Clomina wished us luck as we walked out the front door.  
  
*****  
  
We got to the place where the competitions were being held. The place was packed. I squeezed my way through all the people. Freez had a tight hold on my arm.  
  
"Um... do you know where stage 4 is?" Freez asked a very important looking man.  
  
"It's right over there, young man." He said, pointing to his left.  
  
Freez, Artemis and I got to the stange and went in back. A really young girl, maybe eight or nine, was standing against the wall.  
  
"So. You finally decided to show up, huh?" The girl complained.  
  
"You sure are rude, aren't you. I was only a few minutes late..." I joked. I took it that the girl was my opponent.  
  
"Our next two dancers will be Lita and the very young and talented Leo." A voice boomed from the P.A. Leo and I walked out onto the stage. The music blared through the air.  
  
Leo and I began dancing. I continuously felt as if something or someone was controlling my every move. After a bit, no matter whot I did, I could not move. I knew who was doing this... it was Andrew.  
  
"Oh, God." I said, not realizing I said it out loud. After the music stopped, I wasn't being controlled. Figured. Of course, Leo won. I quickly found Freez.  
  
"I prolly looked so stupid! I couldn't dance," I cried, "I know Andrew had something to do with it! He'll pay!"   
  
"It's ok. You can still win the other dances. Hey... maybe CLomina will have an idea!" Freez suggested. So we walked back to her house.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"I totally bombed it! I know Andrew will do it again. Do you have some advice?" I asked, finishing up my story.  
  
"Hm... you make it sound like you do not have any secret powers. Mostly everyone from your planet has some..." Clomina said, putting together a foul smelling concoction.  
  
"I can give you this short spurt of power, but they will only help you with dancing and this Andrew guy. Drink it." Clomina said, handing me a glass. So I forced myself to gulp down the gross liquid.  
  
"Oh gross! Whot is that? It tastes like... tar!" I cried, making a disgusted face.  
  
"That will give you powers. They should work by your next competition." She explained.  
  
"Well... I think I am going to take a walk. I need some fresh air and I need to just calm down." I told everyone.   
  
I went up to the mall. I figured I could get a new outfit for dancing. Ifinally found a cool dance outfit. I picked out silver hiphuggers and I found a shiny purple halter top with shoes to match. As I was looking around, I found the coolest stuff... spray on body glitter. I spent over $500. Then I went back to Clomina's house. It was pretty late, and everyone was fast asleep.  
  
I quietly tiptoed through the house. I shoved my bags under the couch. I found a blanket, and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
I woke up early the next day. I grabbed my things and ran into the bathroom. I changed into my new outfit. I smelled up the bathroom with my spray glitter. I looked like I rolled around in glue, and then some glitter. I washed some off. I heard footsteps coming towards teh bathroom door. Then there was a knock.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's Clomina. Can I come in?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I got here so late." I apologized.  
  
"Nice clothes. By the way, you have to go to your competition today at noon. You'd better hurry." Clomina said.  
  
"Did Freez leave already? I can't believe I only have two more competitions after today!" I replied. I grabbed Artemis and was about to walk out the door.  
  
"Oh- Lita... for your spell... you need to say, 'Andrew's power can't control me. Let me win and let me be.'" CLomina told me.  
  
"Andrew's power can't control me. Let me win and let me be." I thought It was stupid, but I guess it would help.  
  
I ran out the door and headed to the fairgrounds. Once again, it was packed. I found stage 1 right away.  
  
"Hey! Whot are you doing here?" I asked spotting Freez backstage.  
  
"I have to compete against you. Doesn't that suck?" Freez joked.  
  
"Well, Lita will kick your butt! You'd better watch out." Artemis said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't go easy on you Freez." I replied, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Good luck, Lita. I'm afraid you will be the one who loses today!" He joked.   
  
"Hey you two! It's time for you to get out there. Good luck!" A lady told us. We walked out on stage.  
  
"Now the two best dancers from Goovalian will compete against each other- Freez and Lita! You'll begin when the music starts." The announcer said.  
  
The music started and I was able to dance. Then Artemis hopped off my head. He grabbed onto Freez's leg and bit him, Freez fell to the ground. I went over to Freez and made sure he was ok. I put Artemis back on top f my head and we continued dancing. Freez and I ended the dance with an air loop. The music stopped and the crowd was silent for an unknown reasn.  
  
"Uh... I don't know if Lita should be disqualified... but it looks like the judges are saying no.... Ok. Here are the scores. Freez has three 10.0' and a 9.0. Lita has three 10.0's and a 9.0 also! Fols, we have a tie. But it dosn't matter, because if you tie, you both win! Folks, you are looking at the winners, Lita and Freez." The announcer said, the crowd cheered.  
  
I hugged Freez, but Artemis stuck his tongue out at him. Everyone thought it was hilarius.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
WIth only one competition left, I had to train because Andrew was the best dancer on Earth. Freez helped me train for eight hours a day, seven days a week. My competition wasn't for two more mthns, so I trained a lot and hard.  
  
As the weeks passed, I got stronger as a dancer and my powers imporved. I learned a new attack wich could wipe out my opponent in one try. Finally, it was time for the competition.   
  
Since my powers were so strong, I felt like Andrew was such a whimp. I was more powerful than ever. That one competition, I felt invincible. But that would not last long.   
  
*****  
  
"Lita, you need to concentrate on dancing and not winning. If you think too highly of yourself, you'll lose. I should know. Give it all you've got!" Freez said to LIta.   
  
Andrew was already on stage, showing off to the crowd. Lita skipped out and threw handfulls of candy to the crowd.  
  
Lita concentrated on dancing. It was the onlyt hing she could think of. There were no introductions. It was late at night, and everyone wanted to just go home.   
  
The music began. Lita danced really hard. Andrew apparently had trained too. He also was strong.  
  
A little way into the dance, Andrew began glowing. Everyone was puzzled. Everyone except LIta. Lita knew Andrew's intentions. She got readyfor her attack. On the count of three, they both let their attacks loose. For one split second, Lita thought about winning. And at that split second, Lita's attack retreated and she had lost. Andrew's attack headed straight for her. She couldn't move. His attack peirced through her like a sword. Lita fell to the ground. She looked so lifeless. Andrew stopped and stared.   
  
"No... no!" He said.  
  
Freez ran up on stage and took Lita in his arms. He tried to wake her up, but it was useless. Lita slowly began to fade away. It was not that Andrew killed Lita, but if anyone 'dies' from Groovalian, their life just starts over, from the very beginning. Freez knew he'd never see his best friend again.   
  
"You... you took her life from her! You're gonna pay!" Freez yelled. He said a chant, and Andrew vanished into thin air. Everyone was silent. Slowly, everyone left. Freez went and picked Artemis up.   
  
"I guess it's just you and me, bud." Freez said quietly. Then Freez and Artemis walked off into the darkness of the night.  
  
**********  
  
WoOt. I told you it was dumb. Please review... flame... whotever. Just leave something behind! 


End file.
